hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Spratly Islands
Spratly Islands is a fanmade character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He represents the Spratly Islands, a chain of islands and reefs located in the South China Sea. His human name is Danny Sachs, which he adopted to prevent conflict between China, Taiwan, Vietnam, Brunei, Malaysia, and the Philippines (which are claimants of the Spratly Islands in real life). Appearance Danny has short black hair and brown eyes and wears a white shirt and blue pants, signifying his desire for peace and in order not to offend his claimant nations. Although not a real nation, he is as tall as Raivis Galante (Latvia). Danny looks a lot like Austria, which has caused a little confusion among the nations until they see that Danny is wearing simple shirts and pants and not Roderich's nobleman suit. Personality and Interests Danny is aloof and a little secretive, in that not many people know the wildlife in his house. He has about 750 children (a reference to the 750 islands of the Spratlys), but some of them had been "adopted" by his claimant nations (another reference to the occupation of the Spratlys). He wishes that his claimants would finally get along and he would be left alone with his children. History Early life Danny has existed since the formation of the Spratlys, but he was unaware that there were others like him, who represented the land in which they were born. He only became aware of them between 600 to 3 BCE. China's ancient maps depict the "Thousand Li Stretch of Sands" and the "Ten Thousand Li of Stone Pools", which he claims refers to Danny and the Spratlys. Meanwhile, Vietnam's map depicts Danny with the Paracels, a close friend of his. But despite the fact that both of them made claims to Danny at the same time, they were both unaware that they had charted his territory and laid claim to the same person. Danny was sporadically visited by different European mariners. In 1883, Germany's boats visited Danny, but Vietnam protested the survey, and Ludwig was forced to withdraw, but many European maps from before the 20th century didn't even make mention of his territory. Military conflict In 1933, on behalf of Vietnam, France asserted his claim on Danny and the Paracels, occupying Itu Aba Island, building weather stations, and administering him under French Indochina. In 1935, China (still the Republic of China) announced a sovereignty claim on the Spratlys after Francis admitted to seeing Chinese fishermen with Danny. Japan occupied Danny in 1939, establishing a submarine base in his house and began calling him "Shinnan Shoto," literally, the New Southern Islands. Following Japan's defeat, China reasserted his claims. ROC troops under Taiwan quietly withdrew from Itu Aba, but returned following Philippines' claims on Danny. Kiku renounced all claims to Danny in 1951, and it remains unclear if Francis stills continues his claim on him. Relationships People's Republic of China (Wang Yao) Main article: China Yao found him sometime between 600 and 3 BCE. His ancient maps already have records of Danny's house, and he kept this practice up to 1817. In 1958, his boss issued a declaration that made Danny's house a part of his territory. He currently has nine of Danny's children with him. Republic of China (Mei) Main article: Taiwan Because she was part of Yao's household, Mei found Danny alongside him. Upon orders from her boss, she "adopted" two of Danny's children. Socialist Republic of Vietnam Main article: Vietnam Viet says that Yao's maps say that the Spratlys are actually in his territory. When he declared that Danny was a part of him, he and other nations gave no challenge. He curently has 32 of Danny's children with him. Malaysia (Zahrin Aiman) Main article: Malaysia Abdul claims Danny as part of his continental shelf. He currently has seven of Danny's children. Republic of the Philippines (Maria Clara dela Cruz) Main article: Philippines Maria claims Danny through res nullius and as part of her geography. Among his many claimants, she is his closest friend as she was the only one who respected his wish that the natural environment of his home not be harmed. She currently has ten of Danny's children. Trivia *His birthday is listed as March 11, the day when oil was first discovered in the Spratlys. Category:Male Characters Category:Territories Category:Characters Category:Disputed Territories Category:Godfrey Raphael Characters